Charlie Pace/Seitwärtsblenden
|Episodenanzahl =4 |Name =Charlie Hieronymus Pace |Alter =27 |Geburtsdatum =8. Dezember 1976 |Herkunft =UK |Beruf =Bassgitarist von Drive Shaft |GrundAus = |GrundTrip = |IslandReason = |Familie =Dexter Stratton - Urgroßvater Simon Pace - Vater Megan Pace - Mutter Liam Pace - Bruder |Images =Charlie Pace |Extra ='Originalzeitlinie' }} Charlie Hieronymus Pace ist ein Drogensüchtiger Rockstar der Gruppe Drive Shaft und Passagier an Bord von Oceanic Flug 815. An Bord von Flug 815 thumb|left|250px|Charlie erstickt beinahe am [[Heroinbeutel. ]] Mitten im Flug versucht Charlie seinen Geheimvorrat an Heroin zu verstecken, indem er es auf der Bordtoilette runterschluckt. Er verschluckt sich an dem Beutel und ertickt fast. Nach einer halben Stunde stellt Bordpersonal fest, dass etwas nicht stimmt und nach einem Arzt an Bord fragt. Jack Shephard meldet sich und geht mit der Flugbegleiterin Cindy zur Toilette, doch die Tür lässt sich nicht öffnen. Weil Charlie nicht antwortet, tritt Sayid Jarrah - ein Fremder - die Tür ein. Charlie ist bewusstlos und die Versuche, ihn wiederzubeleben schlagen fehl, bis Jack die kleine Plastiktüte aus Charlies Hals holen kann. Nachdem er aufgewacht ist, ist Charlie wenig dankbar und meint ironisch, dass er "hätte sterben sollen". Folgend wird er in Handschellen gelegt und vom Personal überwacht. Nach dem Flug Als das Flugzeug in Los Angeles landet, kommen Polizisten an Bord, um Charlie in Gewahrsam zu nehmen. Bei sienem Abtransport geben ihm die Stewards den Gitarrenkoffer. Charlie wirft Jack vorm Verlassen des Flugzeuges einen hasserfüllten Blick zu. Charlie wird ins Gefängnis gebracht, aus dem eine Anwältin ihn im Auftrag von Charles Widmore gegen Kaution wieder heraus holt. Desmond soll bis zu einem Konzert, auf dem Charlies Band Drive Shaft zusammen mit Widmores Sohn Daniel spielen soll, auf ihn aufpassen. Als Desmond ihn abholen will, geht Charlie jedoch ohne auf den Verkehr zu achten über die Strasse in eine Kneipe. Desmond folgt ihm. das Bedürfnis nach atemberaubender, bewusstseinsverändernder Liebe. ]] Charlie fragt ihn, ob er glücklich sei, und als Desmond von seinem materiellen Erfolg erzählt, sagt Charlie, dass er von „atemberaubender, bewusstseinsverändernder Liebe“ redet. Charlie erzählt davon, dass er eine blonde Frau in seinem Traum gesehen hat, als er nach dem Schlucken des Heroinbeutels am Ersticken war. Charlie sagt, was er gesehen habe, war echt und die Wahrheit. Desmond erklärt, dass die Wahrheit nicht seine Träume sind, sondern, dass er eine Wahl treffen muss, zwischen weitertrinken oder auf dem Konzert zu spielen. Desmond sagt, wenn Charlie nicht auftreten würde, wäre es das Ende seiner Musikkarriere, wenn er jedoch mitkommen würde, würde Charles Widmore, ein reicher und mächtiger Mann, ihm einen Gefallen schulden. thumb|right|250px|Charlie will [[Desmond Hume/Alternativer Zeitstrahl|Desmond zeigen, was er mit seinen Visionen meint. ]] Desmond fährt Charlie in seinem Auto, wo sie „You All Everybody“ im Radio hören. Charlie erzählt Desmond, dass es der erste Hit ihrer Band war. Dann erzählt er Desmond, dass er ihm leid tut, weil er denkt, er habe ein wundervolles Leben, welches es nicht ist. Desmond lächelt und fragt, ob er meint, dass es nicht real wäre. Charlie bietet Desmond eine Wahl; er kann Charlie ihm zeigen lassen, wovon er spricht, oder aus dem Auto aussteigen. Als Desmond lacht, greift Charlie ihm ins Lenkrad und steuert das Auto in ein Hafenbecken ins Wasser. Das Auto beginnt zu sinken und Desmond befreit sich, während Charlie einfach sitzen bleibt. Desmond taucht nochmal unter, um Charlie zu retten. Charlie schaut zu Desmond und hält dabei seine Hand an die Fensterscheibe. Desmond sieht für einen Moment, wie der originale Charlie in der Unterwasserstation seine Hand mit den Worten „NOT PENNYS BOAT“ an die Scheibe hält. Im nächsten Moment ist die Vision wieder weg. Desmond öffnet die Tür und rettet Charlie an die Oberfläche. Charlie und Desmond werden beide ins St. Sebastian Krankenhaus gebracht. Als Charlie wieder sein Bewusstsein erlangt, versucht er zu fliehen und Desmond verfolgt ihn. Charlie erklärt Desmond, dass er ihn nicht töten, sondern etwas zeigen wollte. Desmond untersucht Charlies Hände nach der Nachricht von Pennys Boot. Charlie realisiert, dass Desmond auch etwas gesehen hat. Desmond fragt, wer Penny ist. Charlie antwortet, dass er es nicht weiss, aber jedenfalls nach all dem nicht auf einem Konzert spielen wird. Charlie läuft weg und rät Desmond noch, dass er sich keine Gedanken um ihn machen soll, sondern lieber anfangen soll, nach Penny zu suchen. Ein paar Tage später fragt Charlies Bruder Liam in der Polizeistation, in der auch Miles Straume und James Ford arbeiten, nach Charlie. Charlie ist betrunken im Flightline Motel Zimmer 102, als plötzlich Hurley an seiner Tür klopft. Hurley fragt, ob er auf dem Konzert spielen könnte, denn es sei das wichtigste Konzert, was er je spielen würde. Charlie weigert sich, darauf hin beschießt ihn Hurley mit einem Betäubungspfeil. Er trägt den betäubten Charlie dann zu seinem Auto und legt ihn in den Kofferraum. Charlie erwacht Backstage auf dem Konzert neben Charlotte, die thumb|left|200px|Charlie geht weiter. ihn für das Konzert bereit macht. Während des Konzertes mit Daniel Widmore und seiner Band Drive Shaft, entdeckt Charlie die schwangere Claire im Publikum. Claire bemerkt, dass Charlie sie anschaut und bekommt ihre Wehen. Sie steht auf und geht hinter die Bühne. Kate folgt ihr. Kurze Zeit später kommt Charlie zu Claire und Kate hinter die Bühne. Kate schickt Charlie los um Decken und Wasser zu holen. Charlie kommt mit Decken und Wasser zurück und Kate sagt ihm, dass er sie Claire geben soll. In dem Moment in der er Claires Hand berührt bekommt Charlie die Erinnerungen an Claire und an die Insel zurück. In Freudentränen nimmt er Claire und küsst sie. Charlie versteht nun dass er Tot ist und dass es Zeit ist weiter zu gehen. Mit allen trifft er sich in Eloise' Kirche. Er begrüßt mit allen zusammen Jack, der erst kurze Zeit vorher seine Erinnerungen an die Insel bekommen hat. Christian macht die Tür der Kirche auf und ein Helles Licht überflutet die Kirche. Mit Aaron im Arm, Claire an seiner Seite und allen anderen in der Kirche geht Charlie weiter. Wissenswertes *Im Flieger sieht man, dass Charlie seinen Ring trägt. *Charlies Haare sind kürzer als sie es beim originalen Flug 815 waren. *Charlies Tattoo "living is easy with eyes closed" wurde um die Zeilen "misunderstanding all you see" ergänzt http://i.iimmgg.com/images/gr/3c6873be7eb77bd20b0f263af58d068b.jpg. en:Charlie Pace (flash-sideways timeline) Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Charaktere vom alternativen Zeitstrahl Kategorie:Oceanic Flug 815 Crew und Passagiere